


The Higher You Go

by Auspen (Ausp_ice)



Series: Vices [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Temporary Character Death, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausp_ice/pseuds/Auspen
Summary: Kav pulls her jacket tighter, and starts walking. She doesn't really have a destination in mind. She could go back to her apartment, but… she's not in the mood. Instead, she wanders to the train tracks, stepping between the rails. She climbs some storage containers, making her way to the rooftop of an old building. It offers her a decent view of the skyline, and she traces the shape of it as she dangles her feet off the edge of the roof.
Series: Vices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836727
Kudos: 1





	The Higher You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote in conjunction to my friend's short story, which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/anonymous/works/25363327).
> 
> A bit about Kav, an eldritch-descended OC of mine -v-  
> You can read more about her on her TH page [here](https://toyhou.se/7206185.-vices-kavasi).
> 
> Art and fic were originally posted on dA [here](https://www.deviantart.com/ausp-ice/art/The-Higher-You-Go-Writing-841188445).

* * *

Kavasi opens her eyes.

The muted light of dawn diffuses through the curtained windows, casting the room in a warm glow.

A familiar scene. All too familiar. She lifts herself up, blankets falling from her—and to the other lying in bed.

He's not awake yet. That's good. She can leave quietly. But she can't help reaching forward and lightly dragging her fingers across his face, feeling the faint vital energy suffusing into her being.

She hates herself a little for it, but the thrum of energy is too addictive to refuse.

Kav sighs softly, pulling away. She still has her shirt on—she never takes it off, and her… _partner_ has never complained about her strange characteristics.

Her cross-shaped pupils. Her _just_ slightly too-cold-to-be-normal skin. Her mostly-featureless body. The way her eyes glow, sometimes, when she's too far gone.

Unnatural. Yet still so, so human. She knows what inhumanity really looks like.

She sighs, again, and wastes no more time in gathering her things and leaving.

Outside, the sun is out—but not for long, she thinks. Dark clouds are already rolling in.

What to do, now… She won't need food or drink or any sustenance for a week, with how much energy she got last night.

She reaches into her jacket pocket for her phone, unlocking it with a single swipe. She hovers over the message application, before taking a breath and opening it.

There's one unread message, from _Ihlesi Szkahaav._ The screen glitches slightly when she opens it.

_Glad to hear you're doing okay. I'm managing. Miss you._

After a pause, Kav types out a reply.

_Miss you t__

She deletes it.

 _Sorry,_ she writes instead.

Immediately after she sends it, the screen glitches again, and the entire conversion thread vanishes.

It'll be back, though. Later.

Kav pulls her jacket tighter, and starts walking. She doesn't really have a destination in mind. She could go back to her apartment, but… she's not in the mood. Instead, she wanders to the train tracks, stepping between the rails. She climbs some storage containers, making her way to the rooftop of an old building. It offers her a decent view of the skyline, and she traces the shape of it as she dangles her feet off the edge of the roof.

There's a construction site nearby, she notes. It doesn't look busy—perhaps it's on pause, or something like that. Maybe they're taking a break, with the stormy forecast.

In any case, it seems tall and empty. Perfect.

It doesn't take long for her to get there. As she thought, there's no one here. Taking only a moment to find the best way up, she wastes no time in clambering up to the top.

She stands there, hanging off a pole, for a bit. And then she starts balancing on the beams, arms stuffed in her pockets as she teeters dangerously from side to side, making her way from one support column to another.

A single gust of wind could send her to her death, like this.

Well. 'Death.'

It makes her feel… not _alive,_ maybe, but she thinks it's the equivalent of that feeling in a human.

With the sky-high ambience, the distant winds and creaking beams, it takes her a while to notice the voices. She can't make out anything they're saying, but catches angered tones. She doesn't manage to make any more sense of it when she feels something _off._ Something setting a spark of wariness in her mind—

The scaffolding shakes. The screech of steel-on-steel rings in her ears, the _clang_ of them falling to the earth—and then her foot misses the beam.

She has only a moment for the realization to settle, before she's falling.

 _Oh,_ she thinks. _Well._

She barely hears the sound of her impact before everything cuts to nothingness.


End file.
